Going the extra mile
by TheatreKidAtHeart
Summary: Lily Chow is alone in the world. She wants nothing more than to become a dermatologist. Her daughter Rose inspired her dream. What happens when Lily means Gabrielle and realises dematology isn't what she wants anymore.


Lily is making the most of her placement. She knows it's only a matter of time before she chooses to specialise in dermatology. So she's taking it slow.

Lily would often take walks around Holby after her night shifts before she would return back to life with her daughter. It was relaxing and nothing could touch her.

That was until, 14th February 2014. Valentines day. Lily was walked her daughter Rose to nursery . It was a bright morning and everything was perfect. 'Be good Rose?' Lily said to her daughter, who was trying to squirm away from her mothers kiss.

Lily set along her usual route to the hospital when she heard crying. She looked around but couldn't see anybody. Lily carried on and the crying got louder.

That's when lily saw Gabrielle. She was a young, pale and extremely thin young girl. 'Hello, my name is Lily Chow. What's your name?' Lily said. 'Gabby...' The girl replied eyes fixed on the flood.

Gabrielle was laid on the floor, covered in blood presumably her own and was hysterically crying. Lily attempted to calm her down in her usual heartless manner but failed. She recognised that she had to change her tone so began to be nicer to her.

It was established that Gabby was 16 years old and was in severe pain. Lily took off her denim Jacket and tied it around Gabrielle's leg wound.

'How did this happen Gabby?' Lily asked. 'I was doing my daily workout and the next thing I know I'm on the floor.' She said sobbing. 'How much do you exercise?' Lily asked her. 'as much as I can.' She replied. 'Okay what have you eaten today?' Lily probed. Gabrielle's eyes fell straight to the floor.

It was clear she was hiding something but Lily was no mind reader. Lily took her stethoscope from her pocket and listened to Gabrielle's chest. All normal.

'Gabrielle, I'm going to ring for an ambulance so we can get to hospital is that okay?' Gabrielle nodded, although it wasn't a decision she was happy about. Lily phone and told them an exact estimate of Gabrielle's injuries.

'Can you tell me roughly how tall you are Please?' Lily asked her. Knowing what was coming l, tears began to fall down Gabby's face. '5ft 7 inches and 38kgs. Giving me a BMI of 13.1.' Gabrielle said as her tears fell down her cheeks. Lily was speechless. She assumed Gabrielle was underweight but not this severely.

Gabrielle was wearing a overly baggy jumper, clearly made for a much larger person. It swamped her. She also had black leggings on that covered her matchstick legs. Her shoes looked too big for her feet but intact fitted perfectly. When Lily got the chance, she looked up at Gabrielle. She had pale green eyes, very long brown straight hair and prominent cheek bones. Her makeup was done to perfection and she was a beautiful teenager.

'Lily? You can tell anybody how fat I am you have to promise me you won't tell anybody.' Gabrielle asked Lily. 'Gabby, your not fat. Your severely underweight but if you don't want me to tell anybody then I won't but it does mean I'll be your Doctor when we get to Holby. That okay?' Lily explained to her. 'Yeah that's fine. I wouldn't want anybody else.' As those words left Gabrielle's lips, something changed in Lily.

Nobody had ever wanted to be associated with her because they had to. Everybody pushed her away because she was a stuck up self obsessed snob. But all it took was one word from a teenager in a alley and Lily felt wanted. Her whole life evolved around convenience and what was expected.

Lily and her husband were married 6 years ago at a registry office because it was easier if they both got married, it would keep their parents happy. They had Rose through IVF as it was what's expected after marriage. Lily loved Rose but her husband didn't love either of them and slept in his flat the other side of Holby most nights.

Lily's interest in dermatology began when her daughter Rose was diagnosed with a rare skin condition called Dermatographia (an extremely sensitive skin disease, even the slightest itch would cause the skin to become red and sore) and Lily was keen to learn more but now that she worked at Holby she wanted to specialise in Emergency medicine.

The noise of an Ambulance interrupted Lily's thoughts. It was Dixie and Mac.


End file.
